


My own nightmare

by MikazeAimi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Self-harm Vanitas, deep thoughts, hot shower, sad Vanitas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazeAimi/pseuds/MikazeAimi
Summary: ~ I have this voice ringing in my head, telling me it would be better in the end ~A depressed Vanitas at Isas place. No context.





	My own nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thoughts while showering. :‘D It really has no context, but it‘s VanAiza and I‘M SO OBSESSED WITH THEM. 
> 
> No proofreading ‘tho. I hope it‘s not too bad. :)

Hot water dripping on bruised skin, a body huddled under the pouring shower, tears running down his cheeks.

Vanitas fled into Isas shower when Lea suddenly bursted into the room. 

Isa was close to Vanitas on his own bed, tried to reach out for him to touch all of his old and new scars. It was okay so far but he felt a bit uncomfortable since Isa waited for Lea to come back. 

There was no doubt Vanitas was affected by Isa only through his appearance and the guts he had to came closer to Vanitas. Vanitas completely taken by Isas closeness, lifted his head to kiss the other teen. Just then the door broke open and Lea came back complaining about senseless stuff.

—

„Why would I want to kiss this asshole,“ Vanitas muttered on his arms. The water nearly burned his skin but he didn‘t care at all. 

You have to fight Ventus to become complete. 

Words ringing in his head.

You are nothing but darkness. 

„STOP,“ Vanitas yelled at himself. His nails dipped in his bare skin, leaving bloody scratched on his arm while he was trying to get rid of this unknown feelings. „Fuck Isa,“ he cursed the other one. „You‘re not even worth to think about.“

—

„So, where is your stranger boy?“ Lea asked ruffeling his hair.  
„Vanitas run away because you are too hot headed,“ Isa answered. „I was talking to him and nearly got a heart attack when you came back. Did you broke my door, by the way?“  
„Nah, I guess not.. but seriously, where is he?“  
„I heard the shower, so he must be there,“ Isa assumed. 

Lea stretched himself and looked straight into Isas face.   
„Tell me,“ he began and blinked. „Did I interrupt something?“ 

„Not a bit,“ Isa said sharp. „You dazed Vanitas, I guess…“  
„Are you sure? Vanitas looked kinda interested in you when I left earlier,“ Lea noticed. „Not my issue, but maybe I just imagine things.“

Isa shrugged and shook his head. 

„Well, maybe he jerks off,“, Lea considered. „I mean, he really takes long into the shower.“  
„He is not you, Lea.“  
„Hey! I‘m not… not at your shower at least.“

Isa rolled his eyes and looked on the time. Lea was right, Vanitas took a way too long at the shower.

„I‘ll go and ask him if everything is okay.“

Not much later, Isa knocked on the Bathroom door. When he didn‘t got an answer after the fifth try, he opened the door and entered the room.

„Vanitas? Are you okay?“ Isa concerned about Vanitas still waited for an answer. 

„Fuck you! Go away, I‘m showering.“

„Are you? I only hear the water dropping on you.“

„Yeah, of course… because I AM in the shower and I‘m… kind of a human being.“ Vanitas did not move, his skin already burned and blood was dripping and mixed with the water.

„Okay… tell me if you need something.“ 

Isa was on the point of leaving when Vanitas suddenly called for Isa to stay. Isa got a bad wipe about HOW Vanitas told him to stay. He hurried back to the shower, opened the door and found Vanitas. 

„Fuck,“ Isa cursed and felt the hot steam surrounding Vanitas. „Are you crazy?!“ Isa jumped into the shower, burned himself just to close the water. Isa ignored the pain and the wet clothes he got through this action and kneeled down besides Vanitas. „I told you to stop!“


End file.
